When Furballs Fly
by Arisu Tsuranu
Summary: Albion was to take care of the small kitten for America while he and England were at their meeting, but what happens when he falls asleep and a kitten with a mission is left with household devices at his disposal? -Hints of USUK/UKUS- Please Read&Review!


**Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing. Own nothing at all.**

**I hope you like nekotalia, because this one-shot focuses on the two furballs known as Albion (Catannia) and Hero (Americat/Amerikitten)**

-o-**  
><strong>

"You two be good, okay?" England said from the doorway; from his side, America laughed, "I don't think you have to worry about those two, sweetie." England rolled his eyes at the endearment but there was the slight hint of pink on his cheeks. "Well, it doesn't hurt to do so," he said. America laughed again, "I guess, but I don't think that anything will happen, Albion's not a rowdy cat and Hero is still just a small kitten." America's blue eyes landed on the small white bundle of fur that was being curled around protectively by a larger, full grown mostly white cat with orange splattered over part of its face and tail.

"I have no doubt that Albion will take care of Hero while we're gone." Albion's folded ears twitched at the mentioning of his name, and turned to look at his owner and his boyfriend but very quickly returned his attention to the slumbering kitten snuggled up to his body. England sighed, but a small smile made its way onto his face. "I suppose you're right." America whooped, "YEAH! Finally!"

England slapped him over the head, "Okay, you've had your moment, now let's get to the meeting before we're late." America grinned, " 'Kay! Hey, Albion!" Said cat lifted his head again and turned to lock green eyes (So much like England's, America thought) with America's blue ones. "Take care of Hero for me, yeah?" He was answered with a meow, and he could have sworn the cat nodded at him.

"Thanks dude! C'mon Sexy, let's get going!" America grabbed a spluttering England by the hand ("My name is NOT Sexy, you daft fool!") and left the house, leaving a sleeping kitten and his guardian alone in the living room. Albion looked down at the small body snuggled up against his; 'So tiny...' was the first thought when he first laid his eyes on the kitten America had brought over from his home. (_'I found him in a soggy box, poor thing was out in the snow and only had tiny blanket covering him!')_

Around the Hero's neck were the beginning signs of a very fluffy neckline, the white slightly starting to become a light grey in some places; his tail was going through the same phase as well. Albion had only known the kitten for a few short minutes, but he still contracted an unexplainable love for the tiny, curious, blue-eyed wonder prowling about and had immediately took his place as a guardian to him, gently picking said kitten up by the scruff of his neck when he stumbled over his own feet.

"Are you alright, there?" Albion asked.

Hero gave him a heartwarming smile in return and nodded, "Yes, I'm okay! Thank you!"

Albion just about melted into a pile of goo.

After an hour of playing with the nations and Albion, Hero had slumbered off and in his sleep, unconsciously curled into Albion's warmth; the larger cat was surprised but didn't mind as he was used as a living heater. Which led to his current position of being curled around his new charge on the throw pillow that England had made him. Albion lovingly nudged his head against Hero's and unintentionally woke the slumbering kitten.

"…Mmn…?"

Blue eyes blearily opened and Hero slowly stretched, yawning cutely as he did. Albion's heart swelled with adoration and love and he rubbed his head against Hero's again, purring when Hero did. Pulling away with a lick to Hero's cheek, Albion asked, "Did you have a nice nap?" Hero nodded. Big blue eyes losing their sleepy haze and gaining back their previous sparkle. "Yeah, I had a good dream," Hero rubbed the top of his head under Albion's chin, "You're really warm." Albion smiled, his green eyes happily slipping closed, "So are you," Albion replied.

Hero mewed and nuzzled further into the comforting heat that was Albion until he realized that his owner was no longer with them. A small cry emitted from him as he removed himself from Albion's side and stumbled around, looking for but unable to find America. Hero's ears flattened and he began to mew pitifully for America; Albion immediately got up and began to try soothing the distressed kitten.

"W-Where's America?" Hero whimpered, his ears still folded back.

"Shh, it's okay, he and England went to their meeting," Albion explained, bringing Hero back towards his body and nuzzling the kitten's head. Hero only whimpered and ducked his head into Albion's chest. "It's okay, they'll be back soon," Albion said, a furry paw curling around the trembling body and lay down; keeping Hero's close and warm against his larger body.

_'So warm…' _Albion thought, his body relaxing and mind drifting. Hero had stopped shaking and Albion smiled softly to himself. Thinking that he succeeded in calming the kitten down and that he fell asleep once more, the older feline decided that he wouldn't mind going down for a small nap either and let himself relax.

After Albion knocked out, Hero waited a few more minutes before carefully detaching himself from Albion's body.

Hero cautiously stepped away from Albion and tried to make as little noise as possible lest the bigger cat woke up. Turning, Hero tripped over a jingling ball and rolled his way out the room with the toy, only stopping when he smacked straight into the wall. Hero quickly glanced at Albion and let out a sigh of relief when the orange splotched cat only snuffled and turned over in his sleep.

Rolling to the side off his toy, Hero began to explore the house, still looking for America. Starting down the hallway, Hero looked into the many rooms that made up England's home and mewed sadly when said rooms didn't procure an American playing hide-and-seek with him.

"Uu...America..." Hero whimpered as he left another room devoid of his owner.

The little kitten wandered into England's room and upon looking on the bed, his ears perked up; there on the bed, was one of America's shirts.

Hero excitedly ran towards the bed, jumped and collided face first with the side of the bed. "Oof!" Hero shook his head, "I can't reach!" The kitten whined. Taking a moment to bask in his surroundings, Hero noticed that the bed was evidently taller than he was and found out by experience that jumping onto the bed wasn't going to be easy. Looking up at the bedside table; cluttered with many small circly squares unopened and opened, a long pink bottle of...water? and books, Hero knew he wasn't going to be able to get on the bed by jumping on that table, lest he risk the chance of waking Albion with the inevitable crashes and thumps.

Hero mewed in frustration, how was he going to be able to get on the bed to snuggle with America's shirt, without waking Albion? The kitten plopped down on the floor and looked up. Baby blue eyes widened as he caught sight of a large thing with wings, and a string that was hanging down from it. A string that was dangling not too far from the bed.

Hero's blue eyes sparkled as an idea formed in his head, if he could use the string to FLY his way on the bed, he wouldn't need to get up on the table at all! Or wake up Albion. That last one was a huge bonus.

The small kitten noticed a drawer that was right next to a cabinet that was just the right length to jump for the strong. All he had to do was jump and climb his way from the floor to the drawer to the cabinet, leap from said cabinet to grab/bite the string and let go to safely land on the bed without ever having to wake the sleeping Albion from down the hall.

The kitten smiled, his plan was foolproof.

-o-

Albion's eyes snapped opened and the cat leapt to his feet. 'Something's wrong...' the cat thought, Albion turned back to the pillows and his stomach dropped when he was met with an empty space where his charge should have been.

"Albion! Albion!"

The English Fold craned his neck up, "Firelily! Have you seen Hero?" The fairy nodded frantically, "Thistle and the others are with him, you have to hurry!" Albion's heart wrenched, "What happened?" Albion asked as he quickly followed behind the red fairy; but Firelily didn't have to answer as they had reached the room. Albion's emerald eyes widened to the size of England's burnt scones.

Albion yowled in alarm, "HERO!"

"Hiiiiiiii - Allllbiiioooonnn!" Hero meowed down, his voice distorting in the wing as he was spun around. "What-! How did- GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Albion screeched, "You'll be injured, or worse!" Hero meowed, "If I let go, I'll go flying!" Albion hissed, the kitten was right. The larger cat frantically looked around the room and noticed the drawers near the cabinet and looked at the fan. With this quick mind, Albion put the pieces together and surmised that with the kitten's weight when he bit onto the string, activated the fan.

"Hold on Hero, I'm coming!" Albion scrabbled up onto the cabinet and got ready to pounce. He would grab Hero, hopefully not hurting him in the process, and safely land onto the bed. Emerald eyes locked onto the spinning kitten, 'One...two...THREE!' Albion leapt from his perch. 'Closer...! Just a little bit more!' Albion opened his mouth...and missed, yowling when he ended up crashing nto the bed, throwing the pillows and America's shirt around in disarray. Albion shook his head to clear it and looked up. "Hero!" The little kitten's jaw was getting tired and he was also becoming increasingly dizzy. In a dazed moment, Hero's grip weakened and he went sailing.

"Hero!"Albion lunged and safely caught Hero by the scruff of his neck, though the momentum and the kitten's weight sent the larger cat crashing back onto the pillows.

With gentle motions, lest the kitten throw up on the bed, Albion carefully set Hero down and began to fret, checking the kitten over for any injuries. "Are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere are you?" What possessed you to do such a dangerous stunt?" Hero shrank back and his ears flattened against his head, "I just wanted America's shirt..." the blue eyed kitten meowed sadly, "But...I couldn't reach it, so...I..."

Ahh...Albion understood; he'd done the same thing with one of England's vests before as a kitten, curling up with it and being comforted by the familiar scent of his master. "Hero," Albion sighed, pulling the distressed kitten towards him, "I've said before that America will return in a few hours," Albion licked Hero's head, "But if you wanted his shirt, you could have woken me up to get it for you instead of risking your life to get it. You frightened me." Hero sniffled and curled up against his guardian, "I'm sorry..." he mewled. "It's alright," Albion said, and with a quick flash of his paw, Albion grabbed America's shirt, wrapping it around Hero as best he could and curled around the kitten protectively afterward.

Hero snuggled closer to Albion and rubbed his face against Albion's belly, "Thank you, Albion."

The larger cat purred and licked the side of Hero's face, "You're welcome, love."

-o-

It was to a sight of "epic adorableness" (as quoted from America) that the two nations had returned home to. Upon finding that their loved pets were not in the living room despite the vast amount of feline toys and a comfortable throw pillow left there; England and America searched the rooms until they got to England's bedroom, and laughed softly at the scene on the bed.

Hero was lying on his back, his paws up in the air and twitched as he slept. Albion was close by to the kitten, lying on his side also in slumber while one of America's shirts cocooned the smaller of the two in warmth; England's handmade and personally embroidered pillows scattered around them. "Isn't that precious?" England said quietly to America, as to not disturb the cats, "Yeah, it is." America agreed. Just then, a low whimpering sound reached their ears and the two men noticed that Hero's paws were twitching immensely, his whimpering tugging at their heartstrings.

However, before America could save Hero from his nightmare, Albion reached over Hero's slightly shaking body and pulled him close to his larger body, snuggling the kitten's face and letting out a purr that stopped Hero's whimpering and shaking, the small white paws ceased twitching and the kitten turned over and curled into Albion's warmth; the English Fold's arm still wrapped around his charge in a protective and loving hug.

England didn't need a mirror or America to let him know that he was smiling widely. The scene reminded him too much of a time where he had done the same thing with America, comforting his then-colony from a nightmare and both falling asleep with their arms wrapped around each other. The very comparison was enough to make him grin with happiness.

"I need a picture of this," America reached for his phone as England turned to him, "Of our cats?" America laughed, "Well yes, them as well...but..." the phone was held up to England's face, "I also want to keep your beautiful smile, too." England blushed, grin still on his face when the picture was taken. "Oh stop spouting nonsense you tosser." England said affectionately as he and America quietly walked up to their cats and watched as America captured another beautiful moment.

"Oh that's perfect!" America sighed happily as he acquired a perfect angle. "No...it's not." England said, America turned to him, "Huh?" England gently took America's phone and sat next to America, arm wrapped around his lover and bringing America down so that the American's head was on England's shoulder. England smiled up at the phone as he took the picture, giving the phone back to America when he was done. "Now it is," England said, kissing America's cheek.

America looked at the picture and grinned. He was totally making this picture his background; he'd be crazy not to want to see England's beautiful smile; his own awesome, albiet confused, smile; and their curled up, sleeping furballs on the bed behind them.

"Yeah. Now it's perfect."

-o-

**End. **

**Thanks for reading to the end! ...I feel like such a procrastinator, this was supposed to have been done four months ago. Orz...Please review! I love feedback from readers, even constructive criticism. Flames however, will not be tolerated as it is rude and impolite. If any mistakes are found, please tell me! **

**R**eading **E**nthusiastic **V**iews **I**ncites **E**nthusiastic **W**riter!


End file.
